legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Odiferus Maximus
Odiferus Maximus was champion charioteer of the Chalk Roman Empire. voiced by Daran Norris. Personality Odiferus is incredibly arrogant and loves to talk about himself. He chats on and on about his many past accomplishments and loves to show off. He appears to be very true to his king, Ceaser, but in reality, he only likes punishing those when he is given the permission. He is a friendly person, if one can get past his narcissistic personality, but he is also sadistic and vain. He loves to be complimented in any way, shape, or form. He appears to have a bit of a flatulence problem, and either doesn't notice it, or doesn't care about its affect on others. Appearence Odiferus Maximus is a fairly tall, well built, muscular, broad-shouldered man with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He has short dark hair and sideburns, and a 5 o' clock shadow. He wears golden armor, white underwear-length tights, and a short red cape. He has been described as "very handsome" by several over the course of the series. Role He is first shown bragging to Ceaser about how he would never behave as such a coward as the clown facing a bull in the arena. He reveals that he is the champion cheriateer, before laying a heavy fart on Ceaser, who doesn't appreciate dealing with Odiferus's gas for nearly a millennium. When Ceaser shows interest in talking with Rudy Tabootie, Odiferus seems unimpressed and dislikes Ceaser paying more attention to a child than him. By Ceaser's orders, he invites Rudy and Snap up to Ceaser's throne, where Rudy speaks with Ceaser. When Snap seems to act out of order, Odiferus overreacts and chokes him until Ceaser orders him to release him. Moments later, Odiferus is outraged to hear that Ceaser plans for Rudy to sit at his right hand for the day, believing that only he deserves such a wright. Ceaser decides the title shall be held in a race. During the race, Odiferus cheats constantly, ruining the duo's wheels, setting off bombs for them, but Rudy's chalk continuously saves them. Eventually, when the two nearly crash, Odiferus's horses jump out of the way and end up behind him. When Odiferus seems to be winning, He laughs victoriously, proudly farting loudly in the horses faces. The smell is so strong that it causes the horses to crash. Rudy catches up and wins, but doesn't accept the position, so it may be assumed that Odiferus regained his position at Ceaser's right hand. Gallery ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000001178.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000798077.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000802503.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000835897.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000893689.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0000980850.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001063362.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001067678.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001132745.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001213575.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001219090.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001221933.jpg ChalkZone S01E05 Snap out of Water-Two Left Feet-Rudus Tabootus-All Day Jam 0001228069.jpg Category:Characters hailing from the ChalkZone Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Characters Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Caped Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Armored Characters